


Faded Scars

by CypressFields



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Sexual Jokes, Trans Character, Trans Galo, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Gueira (Promare), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressFields/pseuds/CypressFields
Summary: "Wait, you're trans?"Suddenly, Lio leans in and—Softly puts his hand on Galo's tit. Galo dies.





	Faded Scars

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO I wrote a short Trans!Galo fic on impulse.
> 
> I needed to feel validated by my own favorite characters, okay?
> 
> \---
> 
> Also I just realized that this is the first SFW trans Galo fic on ao3 holy shit??

"Wait, you're trans?"

Lio asks, his voice pitching high in shock. He doesn't recoil from Galo nor flinch, but merely widens his eyes and drop his jaw a little.

Galo slightly winces from the sudden question but quickly recovers with a large smile. "Yeah!" He then quickly adds, "Do you have something about it?" He asks the question with a tinge of worry, voice familiarly strained. His hand starts to fidget with the surface of the couch both he and his boyfriend is sitting on, squeezing, pulling, and pushing.

Lio's bold eyes scan the bare body of Galo. They're both down to their boxers, downright uncomfortable in the midst of a heat wave. His hands moves up to cup his own chin, thinking.

Galo sweats even more. He doesn't really like the heat, despite the other's love for it. Being under Lio's judgement just makes the heat worse, really. The topic of this is fanning the ghost of a flame in their room. Although, it's not much of a flame—it's more like a bonfire instead.

He shouldn't be worried at all. Galo tilts his head, curious of what Lio's thinking. Knowing his boyfriend, he would accept him. Accept him and love him, just like how Burning Rescue accepted him when he came out. Yes, there were some confused or curious questions from Varys and Lucia, but his family loved him all the more.

Galo can feel his brain overload. Or he thinks it's overloading. Or at least, he's not thinking because his brain is overloading. Or maybe it's the other way around.

He doesn't know what Lio's thinking, that's for sure. The man is always clad in black leather under the scorching sun and even puts belts as well as zippers on every piece of his clothing. He claims that it's for aesthetic purposes but Galo doesn't really get the purpose of aesthetic if you put belts on your swimming trunks which don't even go around the waist.

Suddenly, Lio leans in and—

Softly puts his hand on Galo's tit. He touched it very softly and gently, like his tit was exotic.

Sputtering, Galo shrieks, "W-what was that for?!" He flinches, but doesn't recoil. He instead moves his hands around, confused.

Lio's fingers trace the bottom of his breast. He leans closer and examines it. Galo watches the smaller man with a singular eyebrow raising. The latter asks, "Dude, why did you touch my tit?" He's not asking that in disgust, but in embarrassment. "I mean, it's great that you like my tits, but—"

However, Lio doesn't answer his boyfriend's question. "When did you get top surgery?" His big eyes connect with Galo's, expecting an answer.

Galo sits up and puts one of his hands down, the other rising to scratch the back of his head. Inside his head, he very loudly sighs out a large breath of relief. He could already feel himself getting a tad bit colder. "Oh, I had surgery when I was 13 or so," he explained, and then added, "I technically didn't need it but I hit puberty pretty early, and I also just—I just _wanted_ it. I would feel super bad if I didn't, y'know?" Lio nods in understanding and Galo smiles. "After that, I got on blockers and then T."

Lio nods again, his fluffy hair bouncing while doing so. "That's awesome," he comments, face animated in awe. "I was wondering how you don't have any scars at all. Your tits are bare and smooth as a baby's ass."

Galo laughs at his boyfriend's metaphor and replies, "All you need are some passionate years and healing cream!"

"Never thought a himbo like you could care for your tits like that," Lio remarks and looks at Galo, smug.

"Hey! I have himbo rights and you know my very male tits are beautiful. You just compared them to a baby's ass!"

The both of them laugh it out. One playfully punches the other and the other accidentally punches him. Despite the sweltering heat, they still enjoy their time around each other.

Galo thinks Lio is gorgeous. He's the center of the solar system and even the center of the galaxy. He finds the way his hair curls around his face is beautiful and how Lio puffs up his cheeks when he gets frustrated is adorable. It's also a good indicator when he's about to lose his shit at someone. 

As their laughter dies down, Lio's smile is painfully small. "Gueira had top surgery only months ago. After I became the leader of the Mad Burnish, we were able to swipe enough money for him to be able to have the surgery." Galo makes a little "oh" noise. "As Burnish, he nor Meis had little to no chances of being let into a professional clinic. However, with enough money, bribery can."

Galo's mouth tugs down, solemn. "Shit dude… I'm sorry about that." Lio shakes his head, feigning that it's okay. "But hey, at least he got surgery! It's one of the best feelings after, trust me." His smile is back again, glowing radiantly like the sun. His teeth are shining pearls in the ocean and his dimples are like creases on fabric. Lio nods his head this time, in understanding.

"Say… Why were you surprised that I was trans?" He leans over to look at Lio.

"Mainly because you don't have scars like Gueira nor do you have his body type. You're very much so muscular, mind you."

Galo chuckles and replies, "As I said, it takes time." He then supplies, "Kray paid for everything years ago, after I came out to him." His head drops down and his shoulders sag. "It sucks that I can't look up at him for doing that anymore, though."

Lio puts his hand under Galo's chin and raises it. "It's fine, though. At least thousands people will look up at your dumb ass now instead of that bastard."

Galo leans into his boyfriend's hand. "Soooo, you'd never have thought that I was trans if I didn't mention that I was glad that I didn't have a dick right now because of the disgusting heat?"

Lio nods. "Yeah, I would never have thought that you were trans until I either had kicked your nuts or commenced the sex with you."

"You—You didn't have to say the second one like that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Galo says: "Trans rights!"
> 
> Edit: Just woke up and. what was I on last night  
Anyways I just found out that this is the first ever fic w/ trans headcanons in Promare!!! I'm so happy that it is!!
> 
> i also think i made galo a little bit too nervous... then again, there's the initial thought of transphobia.....BUT THEN AGAIN, he would be confident anyways............
> 
> ▼▼▼
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_nuggete)  
[Promare side Twitter](https://twitter.com/galo_de_lion)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nuggete)  
[JoJo Discord server (brand new!)](https://discord.gg/kAws8Rp)


End file.
